chaosfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forge
The Forge is the main place in the game where you can improve your weapons, armor, pets, and fighters through various mechanics. There are five features available within the Forge. They are: * Enhance * Reforge * Engrave * Gem * Fuse Enhance This function increases a piece of equipment's main attribute based on the level of the enhancement upgrade. It requires an Enhance Amulet or gold to make an attempt at upgrading. When you enhance a weapon, the player's ATK gets increased. When you enhance any other type of equipment, the player's HP get increased. Success rate of enhancing'' (not tested and proven, please correct if wrong)'': +0 to +1: 100% +1 to +2: 70% +2 to +3: 50% +3 to +4: 40% +4 to +5: 30% +5 to +6: 15% +6 to +7: 7% +7 to +8: 5% +8 to +9: 3% +9 to +10: 1% Reforge Each piece of equipment gives a random amount of attributes. The amount of attributes given depends on the equipment's level. * Green Equipment gives two attributes. * Blue Equipment gives three attributes. * Pink Equipment gives four attributes. * Orange Equipment give four attributes and Armor Set bonuses. When the player reforges a piece of equipment, the equipment's attributes change randomly. The higher the level the equipment is, the higher stats it will give. In order for the player to build certain attributes, he or she must continue to reforge pieces of equipment until they give the desired attributes. The player needs Reforge Amulets or gold in order to reforge. Engrave By using items known as Engraving Crystals, the player may "lock" one of an equipment's attributes. When an attribute is locked, it will not change when the piece of equipment is reforged. Engraving equipment is helpful since it allows the player to keep high-valued stats. It is possible for the Engraving Crystals to fail. The player will lose all of his or her stones if this occurs. The probability of the engraving process to fail is determined by how many Engraving Crystals are used. Each stone adds a 5% chance for success. 20 Engrave Stones guarantee a successful engrave. A locked attribute can be unlocked; however, the player will not regain any Engraving Crystals if they choose to do so. In order to build a certain attribute to an extreme value, the player should engrave the attribute on all pieces of equipment when it is at a high value. Gem You can further enhance an item's stats by first creating sockets and then embedding gems into them. Different gems have different stat bonuses, and each gem can be further upgraded to add even more bonuses. Gems can give three different attributes: STR, DEX, and STA. Each attribute corresponds to a certain gem type. * Ruby (Red Gem) gives STR * Sapphire (Blue Gem) gives DEX * Topaz (Yellow Gem) gives STA Furthermore, there are fusion gems that give two attributes. * Amethyst (Purple Gem) gives STR and DEX * Garnet (Orange Gem) gives STR and STA * Emerald (Green Gem) gives DEX and STA In order for a gem to be embedded into a piece of equipment, the player must socket the equipment using one of the following drills: * Drill (Basic) can socket equipment up to level 30 * Drill (Junior) can socket equipment from levels 31 to 60 * Drill (Senior) can socket equipment from levels 61 to 90 * Super Drill can socket equipment from level 91 to 100 * Prismatic Drill can socket a fusion gem slot on any level of equipment All of the drills can be purchased at the Secret Shop using Vouchers. Fuse Fighters, pets, and gems can be fused together in order to level up them up. Each of them require a base fighter, pet, or gem. Then they require two identical fighters, pets, or gems, that are at level +0. The higher the level the base fighter, pet, or gem is, the less likely the fusion will be successful. * The max level of fighter is +34. * The max level of evolved fighter is +21. * The max level of pet is +27 * The max level of evolved pet is +21. * The max level of gem is +8. * The max level of fusion gem is +9. There is a bar underneath the fighter and pet fusion goes up by one every time there is a failed fusion. Once the bar fills up, the next fusion will be guaranteed to be successful.